


A Bond Closer Than Words

by satoshi413



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi413/pseuds/satoshi413
Summary: Pike, ever since dying, had terrible nightmares. It seemed like, ever since she died, there was a part of her that never came back. Even Sarenrae's light was not as comforting as it should be. After returning to life, she felt more and more like Death itself was calling her. In her panic, she turns to her oldest and closest friend, Grog.A simple man, Grog knows several things: Pike is his closest friend in the world. He LOVES Pike. And he would do anything to help her feel better.





	A Bond Closer Than Words

Memories flashed behind Pike’s eyes, darkness flickering in her mind like demons, creeping around her heart. Her mind echoed with the demon’s laughter, and his darkness. It lingered, clinging to her thoughts like thick tar. Faintly, she felt the warmth and light of Sarenrae, comforting and ever present. But tonight it was faint, and distant.

With a small gasp, Pike’s eyes flew open, her whole body feeling chilled and small--vulnerable. Tears welled, and then rolled down her face, as shivers racked her slight form. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the heels of her palms into them, curling her body up into a ball as she tried desperately to cling onto that warmth--that tenuous connection to her god. But the only thing in her mind right now was fear, and darkness. Her chest heaved with gasping breaths as panic slowly started to inch inwards, worming towards her heart.

She remembered the glabrezu’s laughter as it struck her down. Remembered the pain and terror that blossomed in her as she felt her life-force draining away. More tears dripped down her face, and for a moment, the gnome cleric felt the panic in her chest growing, clawing its way through her. Thoughtlessly, she uncurled and shot upwards, hair flying around as he glanced around in panic, seeking something--she didn’t quite know what--before she found her feet resting firmly on the cold stone floor of the keep. In her ears all she could hear was hte demon’s echoing laughter, sliding through her being like corrupting ooze.

Without really thinking about it, Pike left her room, and found herself walking the familiar path to Grog’s room. Her oldest and closest friend. Her heart hammering in her chest, feeling small and cold and with the memory of dying clinging to her very essence, she sought out her friend and protector, just this moment feeling nothing but the cold wash of dread. Was she even alive? Was she still dead?

Like a child seeking comfort, she tapped on Grog’s door, tears streaming down her face as it swung open at her touch. Her friend’s cacophonous snores echoed through the small room. She hesitated, unsure if she should wake him, but as she stood in the hallway, a chill draft wrapped around her, like the cold fingers of death, and once more she felt a flash of sheer terror--not alive, she’s not alive, she was dead, her blood draining out of her--

“...Grog? Is it okay if I come in?” Her voice seems very small, barely squeezing out through her tight throat, but there is an edge of need in it that seems to get through the Goliath’s torpor, for he sucks in a breath and jolts upwards, sleepy eyes darting around the room as he raises his fists, a snarl spreading on his face before he sees Pike.

“Hu--wha?! Uh... Pike? Is that you?” He squints, and then leans forward. “Pike, are you alright?” He clambers out of his bed, rushing over to the door, where Pike stands, silhouetted in the doorframe, feeling very small.

Pike looks up at her large friend, vision blurred from tears as she slowly shakes her head. Her voice is small, and shakes. “Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight? I--I can’t...”

Grog’s heavy brow furrows, and he nods in understanding, reaching out and lifting Pike effortlessly, like a child. His hands are fiery hot on the cleric’s skin, and she realizes that she is cold--very cold. She shivers and curls closer to Grog as he holds her against his chest, looking around helplessly. “You’re cold. It’s drafty.” His voice is deep, and rumbles through his chest, familiar and comforting to Pike.

Cradling her effortlessly, Grog lumbers back over to his huge bed, and flops back down in it, keeping Pike carefully cradled in his arms. He uses his large arms to pull up the heavy blankets and furs to cover both of them, and then, hesitant, he lightly brushes a tear off of Pike’s cheek. The touch is warm, and so thoughtful that Pike feels another pang of sheer despair and fear wash over her, chest tightening and breath straining to escape her lungs. Her shoulders hunch up, and she squeezes her eyes tightly shut. Grog moves to remove his hand, and her eyes snap open, her hand grasping at his wrist--hardly able to fit her hand around half of it--keeping him from withdrawing. “Please, Grog,” she whispers, tears stinging her eyes, “Don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

She can’t see her friend’s face as he looks down on her, but she feels him nod, hears his affirmative grunt as he places his hand back over her, cradling her head as he wiggles closer. His hot skin presses against Pike’s cold, clammy skin, and she shakes with sobs as he holds her.

“I still feel it. The demon’s claws. I remember it--dying. I can’t--can’t keep it out of my mind. Its all I can think about. It scares me so much, Grog.” Pike’s eyes are squeezed shut, but she opens them as she feels Grog shift, in time to see him press a kiss to her forehead.

His voice rumbles through his chest as he speaks, deep and gravelly. “Don’t think about it so much. You might have died, but you’re here now.” His hands tighten around her, and she instinctively moves closer to him.

Her voice is strained as she turns to shake her head. “You don’t understand. I still feel like I’m dead sometimes. Like the world of the living is lost to me. Like I’ll lose this all again...” Her little hands reach out and touch Grog’s cheek as she meets his gaze, her blue eyes intense with the roiling fears inside of her.

“I know,” Grog says quietly, not shying from her gaze at all. His arms tighten, and Pike feels a moment where her fear starts to fade, seeing his earnest gaze. “I died once too, you know. I think you’d remember--you saved me.” Pike tried to shake her head, to tell Grog that it wasn’t the same--he hadn’t really died. He had just been on the brink. But she didn’t get a chance. “I died the day my herd cast me out. You made me alive again. Gave me something to live for, to fight for.” His voice falters for a moment, and he takes a breath. Pike sees his expression twist, and finds herself drawn towards her oldest friend.

She leans in, pressing her forehead against his chest, and feels a strange shudder go through Grog’s body, his muscles rippling and his arms tightening around her, ever so slightly. She didn’t feel a moment of fear--she knew Grog was powerful enough to crush her, but trusted that he would not. In that moment, she realized that her fear was ebbing--she felt safe withing Grog’s embrace. The realization made her chest feel tight, and made warmth start to creep into her cold skin.

“I...I might not be the best at talking stuff or--or the best at...making the, uh, the smart-ness,” Grog fumbles, brow furrowed, “But I know--I can--oh fuck it.” Grog discards his attempt at speaking with a harsh noise, and reaches down, gripping Pike’s chin, and pushing her head up, leaning down and pressing his mouth against hers firmly.

Pike is frozen, feeling heat suddenly burst into her skin where Grog touched her. She shivered, feeling several emotions at once. Her mind went blank and she found herself lying there, completely stunned as she feels Grog’s lips moving against her mouth. His large hand goes from gripping her chin to stroking her cheek, to curling around the back of her head, at once stroking and pushing her into the kiss. Almost sheepishly, Grog pulls back, his face conflicted.

“Grog, what...” Pike starts to say, eyes still wide as one hand goes up to her mouth, feeling her skin--strangely warm where it had been pressed against him. Her chest was losing its tightness around the lungs, instead growing tight around the heart and throat, a lump forming that makes her swallow thickly, feeling her tongue working almost in confusion.

“I never said I was great at this stuff, but I--You’re my best friend Pike. And you ain’t dead right now. You need to remember that. We love you very much--” and his voice breaks a little here as he leans forward again, almsot pressing their faces together with his earnestness, “--I love you very much. And I almost lost you. I just got you back. I can’t lose you again.”

Pike wraps her arms around Grog’s neck, pressing herself close as her mind rushed through thoughts. In a moment, she finds herself able to decipher Grog’s words, confused and heavy-handed, but earnest and true. To Grog, she realizes, she might be ‘alive’ physically, but she still risked being dead, as long as her mind was still plagued by death.

“Let me help you,” he breathes into her neck. “The only way I know how.”

Pike’s eyes are wide as she stares past Grog’s shoulder at the wall, not really seeing what she stared at. Each moment made her heart beat harder against her chest, slamming into her ribs. Her mind is racing as she holds tight to Grog, prolonging the embrace as she thinks, really thinks about how it feels to be pressed up against Grog, his strong arms wrapped around her, how good it feels to have his warmth pressed against her, how safe she feels. And more. She trusts him. A tear spills out of her eyes as she squeezes them shut, and she releases him from her arms, leaning back.

Grog makes a noise of protest as she moves away, a sound that reminds her of heartbreak. She pulls back and looks into his eyes, and then with a moment of trepidation, she leans forward, pressing her lips against his.

Grog is frozen for a moment, before she is bodily lifted, him holding her effortlessly as he rolls onto his back, setting her on his chest without breaking the kiss. Pike furrows her brow in concentration as she moves her lips, intent on the kiss, on their bodies, their closeness. It isn’t until she pulls back, face a little pink that she realizes that in her panic, she neglected to even throw on a gown--her bare skin is pressed against Grog’s without even the thinnest of cloth to separate them.

It sends a shiver down her spine as she becomes aware of that, her breath rushing out as every nerve happily relays it--she’s aware of every inch of skin touching--her tender breasts pressed against his firm muscles, her muscled stomach perfectly pressed against him, down to her thighs, straddling his waist. Grog’s expression is fierce and pleased as he leans up to claim her lips again, and this time his hand presses against her back, his other arm brushing against her as he reaches down, trailing along her firm buttocks and down the line of her leg.

She pulls back with a small giggle as his fingertip brushes her foot, making her kick, and then leans down again, pressing a playful kiss as his hand presses her against him firmly. He makes a deep noise that makes Pike feel a warm shiver through her skin--still cooler than her Goliath friend’s. Grog buries his head in her neck, his hand massaging her back and ass as his hot tongue slips out to lap at her skin. Pike gasps quietly, her fingers mindlessly scrabbling on Grog’s gray skin. Her breath is warm and hot as Grog’s fingers trace over her skin--not for the first time, but for the first time his rough skin leaves trails of heat on her body that make her nerves spark and her breath escape her lips in a soft gasp.

His lips tease her skin as his tongue traces shapes along her, sliding up her sensitive neck to press another kiss against her. Pike squirms slightly, her hands reaching up to caress the side of his face and down to his chest, brushing over his smooth skin and grazing one of his nipples. Grog makes a deep noise, and Pike repeats the motion slowly, cautiously, dragging her small fingers along him as she starts to slide down.

Their skin clings to each other for a moment, and Pike chuckles, pressing small kisses down Grog’s body as she shimmies downward, flicking her tongue out as she feels herself growing more bold. She is aware of every movement--each hitch of Grog’s breath, how her nipples drag against his skin. She looks up the line of his body from her kissing, and sees his eyes locked on her, a dazed, pleasure-fogged expression, and bites her lip. His eyes on her make her feel warm, feel hot, and almost before she thinks about it, Pike sits up, leaning back on his body. She sees his eyes slide down her skin, arching her back as she sees his eyes trail over her pert breasts and slight form in a way that makes her stomach tighten and her breath rush out sharply.

“Pike.” Grog’s voice is deep, his eyes partially glazed as he reaches out, stroking down the side of her body with one hand, his thumb flicking over her nipple. His hands are large in comparison to her body, and stroke over her with hardly any movement. She sighs as his fingertips trail lower down her body, unable to stop her hips from moving, her spine arching to press herself against his skin.

Grog’s free hand snakes past her, moving down to roughly grope at his groin, Pike turning slightly to watch. Her pupils widen as she watches, mouth hanging partially open, as she sees him, hard and wanting and so much larger than she had seen before. She watches as he deftly strokes himself, and then gasps as Grog picks her up again.

Her squeak turns into a rich chuckle as Grog sets her belly-down on his chest, just close enough to his groin to touch. Hesitantly she reaches out, withdrawing slightly as her fingers touch hot hardness. Then Grog palms her ass, squeezing and groping as he begins to stroke himself again, and she shudders, her incredibly sensitive skin unable to deal with the sudden onslaught as he works his way down, until one finger is caressing her lips, probing at her folds with soft but insistent motions.

Pike moans and her hands clasp round his dick--both hands hardly able to wrap around it, and Grog makes a pleased noise--its drowned out by Pike’s shivery moan as he pressed forward slowly. Her fingers spread and she wiggles forward, jacking him off with both hands as she presses her mouth against his crown, her soft lips smearing his musky pre around. Grog loses a bit of control then, and his finger pushes inside of her, stretching her small form almost more than a gnome would. Pike groans, half in pain and half in pleasure, insides twitching as she helplessly presses her face against Grog’s hardness, hips twitching aimlessly, serving only to impale herself further on Grog’s finger.

“Haha, you look good Pike,” Grog breathes, his deep, goofy laughter lighting a spark of affection in Pike’s chest. She doesn’t answer verbally, instead slowly arching her back, drawing her hips away from his finger, making a soft noise as he drags out of her, before grinding back, re-impaling herself, all the while working her hands over his cock, licking and stroking as best she can.

Pike moans as her friend gets the message, and starts to slowly, oh so slowly, move his finger. It sends electric jolts through her body as she relaxes. Her whole body feels so sensitive, and so hungry--her warm skin still tingling from the heavy petting, even her hands painfully aware of the warm hardness as she traces them up and down Grog’s dick, feeling and watching every pulse with wide eyes.

With the same intensity that she kissed him before, she leans forward again, squeaking as another of Grog’s fingers finds its way between her outer lips, teasing at her clit, making her hips jerk and her insides clench around him. His breathing growing heavier, Grog starts to roll his hips in time with his finger movements, dragging his hardness along her hands. Pike’s mouth leaves a sloppy, wet line along the side of his cock as he thrusts against her, and pushes his finger into her, each thrust stoking the flame slowly building inside of her body.

Grog curls his finger slightly inside of her, and Pike moans softly, biting her lip and rolling her hips as he hits that one spot inside of her. His large digit stretching her out, it presses insistently against the inside of her, and as she rocks against him it drags through her, sending fireworks through her nerves.

“Grog, I--” she starts to say, eyes half opening before he starts to work his other finger against her clit again, teasing and stroking it in equal measures. Her mouth snaps shut and she writhes, with each thrust of his cock in her hands and his finger in her pussy making her insides quake and her body tense, until finally she stiffens, eyes widening and mouth opening as a long, shivery moan works its way out of her, feeling Grog’s dick flex inside of her hands, and his finger mimicking the motion, its easy for her hazy mind to believe that Grog is inside of her, drawing this pleasure and heat out of her chilled skin.

Her insides clench and milk his finger as she arches back, pressing against him insistently as she drags her orgasm out, feeling her own wetness start to seep around Grog’s finger and drip down her leg. Grog, watching, begins to thrust quickly against his twitching friend, sliding his length through her nerveless hands, reaching with his free one to add his hand to the sensations, giving a deep grunt as his dick suddenly tenses and then pulses, thick splurts of cum covering his and Pike’s hands, and dripping on the furs.

Grog slowly pulls his finger out of Pike, and she shivers as it drags out of her, still feeling nerveless. Even her eyes seemed to not be working right--flashes of stars worked over her vision, her insides tensing every few moments with residual pleasure. Grog fishes beside the bed for a cloth, wipes himself and Pike’s sticky hands free, and then leans forward, pressing a kiss to her asscheek with a chuckle.

After a few moments of recovery, Pike squirms back up to cuddle against Grog’s chest, a hesitant smile on her face. Grog chuckles, and pats Pike’s head fondly.

“That should help you get to sleep, yeah? No more nightmares?”

“I’ll try,” Pike breathes, and then yawns. “No promises though.”


End file.
